


Yes Sir

by cleo4u2



Series: Ages Come and Pass [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky will do anything that makes steve that hot, Bucky's not into it, Howlie Bucky, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Makeup Sex, PWP, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Wall Sex, steve is, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with both fists and words, Bucky and Steve make up with some spectacular wall sex.</p><p>This is a follow up interlude from my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7782292/chapters/17751652">And So The Wheel Turns </a> because the fight I briefly mentioned in the second chapter wouldn't stop playing out in my head and here it is! It totally stands on its own, but check out the full story, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) who is my amazing, incredible beta who never gets enough credit for her hard work.

Bucky watched Captain America shake the general’s hand. Watched him smile that too controlled, too-polite smile that he’d learned in the time they’d been apart. Bucky hated that smile. Hated the way his voice changed when he was talking with superior officers. All except Phillips, who he honestly treated more like a father figure than a commanding officer. If he didn’t like the orders Phililps gave, he didn’t follow them, but when some other arm-chair general showed up, he was all smiles, all Captain Fucking America and Bucky’s Steve was nowhere in sight.

It set his teeth on edge.

On the bright side, the fucker was leaving. Just stopping by to check in on the troops and how Captain America was faring. That was bull shit. The son of a bitch was schmoozing, getting in good with America’s favorite hero. Since when did Steve fucking schmooze, anyways? The body wasn’t the only difference, it was just the most obvious. What the hell had they done to him?

The door to the Howlies’ barracks swung shut and Steve pushed a hand through his hair. Agitated. Great.

“You’re all cleared for a three day pass,” Steve said, turning around again, and thank Christ his voice was fucking normal again, “Go on.”

The Howlies whooped and shouted, gathering the few things they’d want on leave. Bucky smiled, happy just because they were so damned happy, and started to follow. Soon as he drew level with Steve, though, a broad hand slapped against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Not you,” Steve said lowly, but everyone heard.

The sound died instantly and Bucky felt all eyes snap his way. Perfect. Fucking wonderful. Now they’d spend the first hour of leave worried. Damn it, Steve.

“You heard the Captain,” Bucky rolled his shoulders, smiling cocky and unconcerned, “Get.”

There was a moment’s hesitation and then they filed out the door. When it closed, Steve, still with his hand on Bucky’s chest, slid the lock home. Then the hand on his chest tightened to a fist, grabbed him and bodily shoved him against the aluminum sided wall. Before the serum, Steve hadn’t been able to manhandle him. Now, he did it all the damned time and it left Bucky feeling…inadequate.

“You just had to make me look like a putz, didn’t you, Buck?” Steve demanded.

Bucky blew out a breath. Great, so he’d noticed. Now they were gonna have _this_ argument again.

“We’ve been over this,” Bucky said carefully, “I ain’t callin’ you sir.”

“I am your goddamned commanding officer and you should show some respect,” Steve hissed.

“Respect? Is that what you call this?” Bucky gripped Steve’s wrist. “Or was that what you were showin’ that limp-wristed general not five minutes ago?” His lips twisted in a sneer as he mimicked Steve’s new way of speaking, hardly a trace of his accent. “Oh, yes sir, we’re very proud. No, sir you look great in those pants. Yes sir, I’d love to suck your cock.”

Bucky tried to shove Steve away, but the brick wall didn’t budge. 

“That’s what you fuckin’ want from me? Fuck you, Steve Rogers, it ain’t happenin’.”

“You made me look like an idiot, Bucky,” Steve growled. “What the hell are people gonna say when they find out my own guys don’t respect me, huh? When they look to my Sergeant for orders after I give them?”

“They don’t look t’me-“ Bucky protested.

Steve cut him off.

“They just did.”

“Fuckin’ seriously?” Bucky shouted. “This,” he slammed his fists into Steve’s chest and the guy barely flinched, “This is what they were worried about. You could break me in half, Steve, and everyone knows it! And if you did, you’d feel so fuckin’ bad about it, you’d be useless to anyone for days. That’s why they looked at me, to make sure I could handle you! Yeah, for me, but also for you!”

“It’s not the first time, Bucky! On the last mission –“

“That was a stupid fucking plan and you know it!” Bucky interrupted. “Chargin’ in there, by yourself, likely to get you killed. Christ, everyone fuckin’ knew it was a bad plan and they would have just followed your idiot self because that’s what they do, Steve, they fuckin’ follow their commanding officer, and you know the only reason they looked to me was because they knew it was a fuckin’ stupid-ass plan and were hoping I’d say somethin’. I did and you changed it, so I wasn’t even goddamned wrong, and GET OFF ME!”

Shoving hard, so angry he used all the strength he had – something he’d never done with Steve before, he’d always been too frail. Steve staggered backwards several feet. They both looked at each other, more than a little surprised, but Bucky wasn’t about to apologize. He grabbed his anger, took a step forward and shoved Steve again.

“I was right, Steve! You fuckin’ knew it then and you know it now. You want me to just keep my mouth shut, be a good little fuckin’ soldier for you? That what you want, Steve? Because I thought you wanted a partner, someone who was your equal. Isn’t that what you always said when you thought I was tryna take care of you too much? Well guess fuckin’ what, Steve? You can’t have both!”

The third time Bucky shoved Steve, the guy came back swinging. Bucky dodged, surprised, because they’d never fought like this before. Oh, sure, Steve had come at him, but he’d been a foot shorter than Bucky then and effortless to knock over for someone as skilled at boxing as he was. Hitting Steve had been about as right as hitting a dame, so he’d grab him, hold on, and wait for the little shit to calm down.

But Steve wasn’t breakable anymore, and outright manhandling him was no longer an option. So Bucky ducked the first punch, came up under the second, and punched Steve in the mouth. To his surprise, Steve staggered back. But Steve never backed down from anything, and was right back in Bucky’s face a moment later. 

In a combination he’d learned from Bucky, Steve bobbed, feinted, and punched Bucky so hard he fell to the ground, seeing stars. No one had ever hit him that hard.

“For fuck’s sake!” Steve yelled. “I’m just trying to be good at this! You think they’ll let me keep this squad if they don’t think I can cut it?”

“It ain’t up t’them,” Bucky snapped, pressing his hand to his eye. Yep, that was gonna swell. “They ain’t SSR.”

“You think they don’t have power? Influence? That they can’t make Phillips do what they want? Don’t be naïve, Buck. It doesn’t suit you.”

The dig went home, like Steve knew it would. Bucky had never been an innocent, never had the chance to grow up the way Steve did. Sheltered, not when his mom passed away giving birth to Becca when he was six. Not when his dead spent most their money on booze and Bucky had, in turn, dropped out of school to work down at the docks at fourteen. Then there were the girls, God, all the girls while he tried to convince himself the one thing he wanted wasn’t Steve Rogers. So no, he wasn’t naïve. He knew how the world worked and, more often than not, was the one reminding Steve of that.

“Would it really kill you to just do what I say?” Steve pressed.

“Since when don’t I?” Bucky demanded, but without the fire that had been burning in him before.

“You sure as hell act like I don’t know what I’m doing!”

Bucky stared, pushing himself up on one hand.

“Someone has to question you,” Bucky snapped. “Otherwise, you forget that you’re not always right. You forget that you can’t go charging headfirst towards machine guns!”

“We don’t even know my plan wouldn’t have worked,” Steve protested.

That was the stupidest argument Bucky had ever heard, but Steve still looked nowhere near to backing down.

 

“You just… You question me in front of everyone. You make your opinions of me very well known. You won’t salute, and you won’t – That general thought I was incompetent!”

Bucky swallowed hard. They weren’t having this conversation. Six years; six years together, longer as friends, and this was what it came down to. After all the bullshit he’d put up with and Steve’s fucking inferiority complex, this is what he gets? Obey, call me sir, don't question me. The anger returned full force, drowning the pain, and Bucky shoves himself to his feet.

“Fine,” he snaps crisply, “That’s what you want. _Fine_.”

Straightening his clothes with a tug, Bucky rolled his shoulders and snapped to attention. Just like they taught him, ramrod straight, staring into the middle distance. In his periphery, he can see Steve go still. Like this was the last thing he expected, despite it being literally what he had asked for.

Bucky didn’t move. Didn’t twitch, didn’t speak. His eyes burned.

“Bucky?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Yes, sir?” Bucky barked, that half-shout they taught you in basic.

“What are you doing?”

“Following regulations, sir.”

Steve carefully stepped forward.

“This is not what I meant.”

Bucky didn’t answer. That hadn’t been a question.

“Bucky, come on.”

Bucky was tempted to ask where to, but it would have been far too much sass for a Sergeant to give a Captain. If that’s all they were now, if that was what Steve wanted, well… He’d asked for it.

Clearly agitated, Steve paced back and forth before him. Though he was tempted to track him, Bucky kept his gaze at the middle distance. It was easier that way, hurt less, and who knew how long they’d be here. At least he knew he could stand like this for hours and being still wasn’t exactly a new skill for a sniper. Neither was patience.

“I just want you to respect me,” Steve finally said, stopping before Bucky. One of his hands lifted to his face, cupping his cheek just beneath the swelling around his eye. Steve looked pained now; Bucky couldn’t even see a mark from where his fist had hit Steve’s jaw. The throbbing in his hand hadn’t stopped, though.

“I shouldn’t have hit you,” Steve said quietly.

“No, _sir_ ,” Bucky growled. “Not like I’m gonna report it, but you hurt me again and I _will_ put in for a transfer, _sir_. I am not your fuckin’ punching bag.” 

Bucky pulled away, _stepping_ away from Steve, and gingerly touched his eye. Opening his mouth and closing it, Steve didn't follow, didn't try to grab him again. That was good because Bucky didn't want to have to follow through on his threat.

“I...I forget I'm stronger than you, now,” Steve admitted quietly. “Bucky, I'm sorry.”

Bucky snorted, starting past him. As soon as he was near, Steve grabbed his arm. Looking down at the hand on him slowly, he watched the fingers clench and jerk away like Bucky was a hot stove.

Bucky snapped his eyes to Steve’s.

“You want my _respect_ , sir?” he hissed. “You hit me, fine. I hit you first, but you wanna tell me why you thought it was okay to shove your NCO against a fucking wall and hold him there? You want _me_ to treat _you_ like my superior officer? I give as good as I get. You remember that.”

“Bucky,” Steve protested as he turned his back. “Bucky, wait. Just… Where are you going?”

“You said we had leave. I'm going to go spend the last of my cash on a hotel room so the guys don't see what you did to my face. Then I'm going to get drunk as I can and start a brawl, maybe spend a couple days in lockdown, but then no one will know Captain America punched his XO.” 

Slamming shut his trunk, where he'd kept his meager savings, he stood and faced Steve again. He looked…broken. Bucky refused to feel guilty.

“Or am I not dismissed, _sir_?”

Steve flinched.

“No, you… You can go.”

Nodding, Bucky started for the door, but couldn't help but watch Steve slump onto Dum Dum’s bunk. Staring at nothing, looking like someone had killed his dog. 

Bucky blew out a breath and changed direction. Squatting in front of Steve, he shook his arm until the blue eyes focused on him. 

“If that blowhard thought you were incompetent, he's a fuckin’ idiot. You don't got a single failure under your belt, not a single man lost, and you take the missions no one else can do. Sometimes you're fuckin’ stupid, but that's why you keep me around, t’keep your head on straight ‘cause no one else’ll give you the truth like I will, and the truth is, Steve, that you're better at this than anyone I've ever seen. You're smart, you can assess a situation faster than lightning, and you think outside the box. Most of all, you trust us to get the job _done_. You let us get on with it, you don't doubt or mother hen, and we trust you to bring us home again. You really don't think I respect you, Stevie? You think I'd be here, followin’ anyone else? You ask Dum Dum and Gabe how much shit I gave our last commanding officer.”

Steve looked down, flushed and looking agonized. Bucky stood, sighed and dropped down onto the bunk beside him. Nudging his shoulder, he threaded their fingers together. 

“You want me to call you sir, I will.”

“No,” Steve said quickly, “I mean, I might’ve liked it, but not… Not ‘cause,” Steve blew out a breath. He so rarely fumbled for words, and Bucky leaned against him, squeezing his hand. “I'm sorry I thought you didn't respect me and I bullied you. I am, Buck, you know that, right?”

“Just be more careful, yeah? I ain't got your speedy healing abilities. How bad is it, anyways?”

“Pretty bad,” Steve muttered. “Not that swollen, though.”

Steve looked miserable and Bucky hated it because he wasn't angry any more. 

“You know,” Bucky said, “I might’ve been exaggerating how much money that hotel was gonna cost. Maybe you'd like t’spend your leave shacked up with me? Three days inna hotel, a little ice, might get the swelling down so’s nobody notices.”

“You sure?” Steve asked and Bucky sighed. There was that inferiority complex again. Couldn't Steve find a middle ground?

“Maybe I could have avoided callin’ you a reckless idiot in front of the guys.”

Steve blinked at the completely different topic, but then smiled crookedly at him.

“Ya think?”

“Nah,” Bucky stood and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling his guy to his feet, “That's your department, Captain.”

Steve made a face.

“Don't call me that.”

Bucky grinned.

“So what did you like about sir, then?”

The blush that spread over Steve's face was answer enough. Who knew he'd be so kinky?

“Really, now?” Bucky purred. Stepping close, he brushed a kiss over Steve's lips. “That why you been manhandling me so much, sir?” Instead of making the word pointed and sharp, Bucky shaped it like a caress and Steve shivered. “So that’s it, huh? Damn, Stevie. Well, you wanna throw your weight around in the sack, I ain’t gonna stop you.”

Steve’s eyes widened, real surprise there along with his blush.

“No?”

Bucky smirked.

“No, sir.”

The little word rolling off Bucky’s tongue turned Steve’s eyes from blue to black. In six years, he’d never seen the man so turned on. Bucky didn’t feel anything differently, but seeing that look… Well, he’d do a lot of things for Steve Rogers, and this wasn’t even all that strange. When he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him in close and Bucky discovered he was already hard? Yeah, he’d be happy to call Steve “sir” between the sheets. 

“We should probably get that hotel,” Steve murmured. “Get some ice on that eye…”

Nuzzling his nose along Steve’s jaw, Bucky just shrugged.

“If that’s what you think is best, sir.”

Steve cursed, spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. Bouncing, Bucky looked up in no little surprise as Steve yanked off his dress jacket and started on his shirt. It was honestly pretty hot, seeing Steve come undone like that. 

“Um, darlin’, this is Dum Dum’s bed,” Bucky felt the need to point out.

Going still, Steve leaned over him and growled, “You questioning me?”

“No, sir,” Bucky said immediately, “just pointing out my bed’s just a little over there. Not that far a move.”

“Maybe,” Steve replied, “I don’t want you on a bed. Maybe I want to pin you against the wall and fuck you there.”

Bucky blinked. That was a lot more kinky than he’d thought Steve would be. Then again, he hadn’t known about this ‘sir’ thing, either.

The surprise must have shown, or Steve just knew him that well, because the intensity dialed down rapidly.

“This ain’t doin’ a thing for you, is it?” Steve asked, blushing now.

“Not really,” Bucky admitted, “Does it matter?”

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

Bucky scoffed.

“Think I don’t know that?” Bucky ran his hand over Steve’s hip. “Wanna pin me to the wall? Fuck me against it? Hold me there so I can’t do anythin’ but let you?”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded. Smirking, Bucky leaned up to brush their lips together.

“Please, sir.”

“You want me to stop,” Steve was breathless and damn, Bucky felt like a million bucks, “you just say so.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but said, “Yes, sir.”

That was the last straw. Steve abandoned his own clothing in favor of yanking hard at Bucky’s. They were his dress greens, and he was going to have to fix them if anything tore, so he quickly helped. They had him naked in record time, Steve leaning over him, shirt untucked and half unbuttoned, just staring. It wasn’t the first time Steve had seen him naked, not even the first since Azzano, but he was looking at Bucky like he’d never seen him. Like Bucky was a present just for him. So Bucky shifted, spreading his legs, slowly lying back and turning his head, offering his throat. Steve _moaned_. Sure, Bucky wasn’t into this, but _Steve_ , Bucky was very into Steve Rogers. Already his cock was reacting just to the other man’s arousal. 

“Never seen you want me so bad, Stevie,” Bucky murmured.

Steve twisted his head, half-a-nod, half-a-shrug.

“Never knew I wanted you like this,” he admitted. “Now you’re letting me, and I…” Blue eyes snapped to Bucky’s face. “Don’t want to hurt you again, Buck.”

Sap that he was, Bucky melted.

“I say stop, you stop, right?”

Steve nodded.

“That’s it,” Bucky smiled, “You won’t hurt me; I won’t let you. Promise.”

“Okay,” Steve took a shaky breath, “Okay.”

Stepping back, Steve grabbed his wrist and hauled him up. Bucky went, letting out a soft sound of pleasure as his cock brushed Steve’s clothed thigh. That brought back the confidence and he yanked Bucky to his own bed, threw open the chest and dug through for their lube. When he had it, he continued to pull, leading him to the wall and shoving him face first against it. Catching himself on his hands, Bucky had a moment before Steve yanked both wrists above his head, then pinned them there beneath one of Steve’s newly-huge paws. 

Bucky shivered against the metal wall and spread his legs. The moan that earned him made Bucky smirk, arch his back and push his ass out before looking over his shoulder. Steve was looking at him like a man starving at his first meal. He spread his legs further apart.

Realizing Bucky was watching him, Steve’s eyes snapped to his face and he both flushed and glared at the same time. 

“You’re gonna have to keep quiet,” Steve instructed, “we’re not at the hotel; people will hear.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky purred. 

The hand on his wrists tightened convulsively. Cold, sticky wetness suddenly spread over Bucky’s lower back and he shivered. One handed, Steve dumped more lube on his skin, then swiped his fingers through it. One pressed against his hole, then past it, without the usual preamble, and “Are you ready?” Steve usually went through. That was good; Bucky hated how fragile Steve seemed to think he was since Azzano.

The finger dove deep, and Bucky moaned softly, arching his back again. With a curse, Steve twisted the digit, then crooked it just right, and a ripple of pleasure zoomed up and down Bucky’s spine. God, but the man was good with his hands. Always had been.

Then Steve returned to just the twisting and Bucky whimpered.

“More, sir,” he pleaded, wriggling his hips in some effort to find more stimulation. To his surprise, Steve cursed _again_ and crooked his finger, just how Bucky liked, and wasn’t that interesting? A second finger swiped through the lube before joining the first and every time Steve tried to slow it down, tease or draw it out, Bucky begged for more, adding that sir at the end, and every time Steve did exactly what Bucky wanted. It was intoxicating, being able to wind Steve up so easily.

In the end, Steve was so turned on, he didn’t even take off his clothes. Pulling himself out of his pants, he growled, “Keep it down, Buck,” into his ear and pressed the head of his cock against Bucky’s stretched-open hole.

Moaning, Bucky nodded and gasped a breathless, “Yes, sir,” and Steve sank into the hilt with a groan. 

“You’re so good to me,” Steve breathed in his ear, “God, Buck, the things you do to me. The things you make me want to do.”

“Tell me,” Bucky bit his lip to stifle a moan and pushed back onto Steve’s cock so it slid just that little bit deeper inside. God, but he loved how Steve could fuck him now. Could pull back, like he was, and slam it in heedlessly, recklessly, without them worrying if he was gonna have an attack. That Bucky even got fucked as often as he did these days was a miracle, because they didn’t have to consider it would be easier if Steve didn’t exert himself. 

Steve’s hips snapped in and out of Bucky, dragging all along his prostate. Turning his head, Bucky had to smother a cry in the crook of his arm. Behind him, Steve chuckled and did it again.

“Gonna show you,” he promised.

“Please, sir,” Bucky gasped out.

The growl that tore from Steve sent vibrations and shivers running throughout Bucky’s entire body. Pushing his hips back, he met another hard thrust, and the next and the next. Steve didn’t slow, didn’t stop hitting that spot over and over, just right, _perfect_ , every time. Gnawing on his arm, Bucky kept his moaning to a minimum, smothering his cries as the pleasure washed over him. Over and through, making him hot and dizzy, and blocking out the world bit by bit until there was nothing but Steve. He was biting on his arm now, pushing back into each quick, powerful thrust until he wanted to scream.

“Think you can come, sugar?” Steve panted into his ear. “Think you can come from just my cock? Gonna find out. Gonna fuck you until you see stars. However long it takes.”

Bucky shouted into his arm and Steve bit at his neck. Somehow he thrust harder, faster, Bucky’s body swaying with the force. He pulled uselessly at his hands, trying to free them, to touch himself, but Steve just held on harder. 

“No, sugar,” he growled, “Just my dick. Tell me you understand.”

“U-understood, sir,” Bucky whimpered.

With a gasp, Steve abruptly came. Bucky thrashed, needing it not to be over yet. A sob tore from his throat and he struggled, but Steve _still_ didn’t let go. Held on, his thrusts stuttering, slippery and wet inside him. Brushing that spot, but breaking rhythm, and then… Not stopping.

“Oh God,” Bucky still sobbed as Steve kept fucking him, slowing only for a moment. “Oh, Jesus, god.”

“Didn’ I say?” Steve panted in his ear. “Didn’ I?”

“Yes,” Bucky moaned, “Yes, yesyesyes. More, sir. God, yes.”

Grunting, Steve gave Bucky _more_. Gripping his hip and wrists so hard they would surely bruise, Steve put his new super-soldier stamina to use. If he went soft, Bucky didn’t notice. Steve pistoned into him like a man possessed, hitting that spot just right, every time, and driving Bucky wild. They’d never done this, _of course_ they’d never done this; it was so good, so fucking incredible, and Bucky had never thought it possible. To come without being touched? A myth, but no. Steve was making it _reality_ as the pleasure built and mounted, curling inside him like a living thing, growing until it was inescapable. Bucky sobbed with the need for release, begged for it, babbling and broken as his thoughts faded to dull buzzing annoyances that only served as distractions from the scrape and thrust of Steve’s cock.

Then it crashed over him like a wave. Roaring, rushing filled his ears and Bucky’s hips jerked spasmodically in the air. It washed through his entire body, tingly and warm as spots swam before his eyes. Vaguely he was aware of Steve’s hand releasing his wrists to cover his mouth, muffling the keening cry that was only slightly louder than the sound of his blood rushing through his body.

Steve’s hips snapped into him again and again and again, drawing out the pleasure and making Bucky’s body jerk with aftershocks. Then he, too, was coming, filling Bucky _again_ and all he could do was whimper. Not even his legs responded to him, his position against the wall maintained solely by Steve’s arms.

Slowly, Steve sank down to the ground with Bucky’s shivering, shuddering body in his arms. Chuckling, Steve pulled him about, and Bucky nuzzled right into his chest, tucking his head beneath that strong jaw, letting every muscle relax limply. He was hardly conscious, just floating and too fucking happy for words.

“I love you,” Steve murmured into his hair.

“Mm,” Bucky smirked against Steve’s shoulder, “Yessir.”

Lightly, Steve pinched his side and Bucky twitched, then laughed.

“I love you, too, punk. Now lemme rest.”

Steve went still, then pulled Bucky closer, tighter, and he realized what he’d said. Sleep wasn’t an easy thing for him to come by since Azzano, but he could feel it now. Right there, so close, and he fell into it, into Steve, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
